


Imago

by RenJaegerjaques



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 13:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenJaegerjaques/pseuds/RenJaegerjaques
Summary: "I can feed the caterpillar, I can whisper through the chrysalis, but what hatches follows its own nature and is beyond me."





	Imago

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bright Hair About The Bone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781915) by [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/pseuds/MissDisoriental). 



> "Hannibal had always said so: the way Will needed to emerge from the chrysalis, transformed and ascended, having finally become one with his darkness."  
> (Chapter 45, "Bright Hair About The Bone")
> 
> When I've watched the show for the first time and heard this quote, my imagination conjured this image and reading the latest chapter of "Bright Hair About The Bone" by MissDis finally made the temptation to draw it irresistable. Rated M just in case anyone might become offended by Will's bare behind :D


End file.
